Last Stop on the Total Drama Train/Anne Maria
Anne Maria, described as The Jersey Shore Wannabe, is a contestant in Last Stop on the Total Drama Train. Coverage In the first episode, she was the first contestant introduced, but when Chris interrupted her, she threatened to beat him up. During the team set up challenge, she punched Dakota and took her ticket, just so she can be on Team Collectors, along with Scott, Mike, Cameron and Zoey. In episode two, Anne Maria got annoyed with Mike and Zoey constantly making out, even if the team is having a team meeting. When she found out she was going to the falls, she got excited. However, she wasn't able to compete in the challenge, since Mike and Zoey were already on the other side. Before the final challenge, she didn't care when Cameron and Lightning switching teams. She was disappointed with Zoey after falling off the tightrope first. During the elimination ceremony, she and Zoey were in the bottom two, but she was safe and Zoey was eliminated, leaving Anne Maria as the last female left on the team. In episode three, she was glad that Zoey was gone, calling her the weakest link. During the boat rowing challenge, Anne Maria, along with Courtney, Jo, Mike and Lightning, the boat broke apart, causing her not to compete in the challenge. As she wasn't seen in the rest of the episode, her team didn't lose nor win. In episode four, Anne Maria had no idea what Scott was saying when he meant that the Collectors had an upper-hand in the challenge. When Chris told her and the others about a murder-mystery on the train, she took full leadership and tried to find out who the killer was. However, after Sam, Mike, Dakota and Courtney went missing, Dawn, Jo, Scott and Brick suspected her as the killer and tied her up to a door. Later, she was revealed as not the killer. During the elimination ceremony, she was in the bottom two yet again, but she was safe and Jo was eliminated. In episode five, Courtney kidnapped Anne Maria, Dawn and Dakota to make an alliance with her, because there were four of them and seven guys in the game. Anne Maria agreed, yet she didn't care. During the ice climbing challenge, she tried to make a tunnel to the finish line, but she found out that it's against the rules. However, she didn't want to climb the mountain, since she paid $700 dollars for her nails. Mike, who was half-way to the top, told Anne Maria that there was free hairspray on the top, this caused her to grab Scott and Lightning and literally run up the hill and land on the mountain. While the team was racing down, she insulted Team Holmes, but her team flew off the mountain and landed second passed the finish line, saving her and her team from elimination. In episode six, she, once again, didn't care if Mike and Brick switching teams. Anne Maria and Scott refused to pull the sleigh in the challenge. She had no idea what to do as sleigh leader, as Scott (who had a plan) jumped off the sleigh to attack Courtney. Anne Maria crossed the finish line first with Brick and Lightning, thinking they got this challenge. However, the Stowaways had their whole team pass, having them win the challenge yet again and they still waited for Scott to pass, which he did, saving them from elimination yet again. In episode seven, Anne Maria saw right past Scott's plans to eliminated the girls, calling him a poser. However, she was left alone, since Dawn and Dakota already had plans and Scott is trying to eliminate her, since she's the only female on the team. When Chris told her about the Awake-A-Thon challenge, she thought it was so easy. During the challenge, she knocked out Brick because he bothered her. However, when Dawn and Dakota knocked out her teammate, Scott, she attacked Dakota and Dawn with her hairspray, but the three of them were disqualified. But, Lightning was able to win the challenge for her, Scott and Brick. Adding to that, Sam was added to the team. In episode eight, Anne Maria revealed her true self to Sam, saying that she was a hardcore gamer, like Sam. Later, the two of them had feelings for eachother, ending with Anne Maria trying to tell Sam she liked him. During the challenge, Scott pushed her, Dawn, Lightning and Sam off the cliff. As the others weren't injured, Anne Maria was serverally injured to the point where her parents pulled her out of the game. Sam was upset by this shocking elimination, but he sang her a song entitled "Oh Anne Maria". She didn't appear in episode ten, but Dakota used her relationship with Sam as evidence as to why Sam should quit the game, which he later did. Category:Breakingmikey Fan Fiction Category:Team Collectors